


Already Ruined

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, CSA, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hypersexuality, Loli!Miu, Lolicon, Major Character Injury, Monster!Kiyo, Monsters, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, losing consciousness, magical healing, monster au, monster fucking, physically impossible sex, precocious sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Kiyo is the monster under the bed who steals naughty children; Miu is a misbehaving little girl.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Already Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous_Girl_Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius/gifts).



> Edit: I would like to clarify something here, just in case there are any concerns for anyone. This is a fantasy and this is something that I only find acceptable in fantasy. Real children should never ever be abused or taken advantage of.
> 
> This is some sort of bizarre kink, mind the tags and be careful. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, love!

“Who are you?” My target’s voice is belligerent, confident, anything but the frightened little girl that I’m supposed to make her right now. That’s alright, of course, the pageantry matters, but we’ll work on it. It would break my heart to genuinely frighten her. 

“Haven’t your parents told you the stories?” my face is mostly a grin and my shadowy tendrils seep up over the edge of her bed. The ruffled bedskirt moves up as I slip past it to rest on the mattress. 

“What stories?” she leans up on her knees, her fluffy, pink nightgown bouncing as it settles and she pushes her face close to mine. 

A lot of the fearful aesthetic is in the distance I inspire, so I flick out a forked tongue and lick her cheek to see if she’ll flinch back away from me. This is a beautiful failure, just as I hoped.

Her hand comes up and she covers her cheek, giggling, “You licked me!” 

“Indeed,” I agree, licking over my lips and looming over her, “And what if I were to do more, hm? Haven’t you heard of monsters that gobble up cute little girls?” 

She laughs and reaches to touch my chest, pulling at the ornamental chains that hang from my jacket, “Eat me!” 

This is going a bit strangely, but I am enjoying it, “Don’t you feel in danger, little one?” She seems to be very in tune with me already.

She shakes her head, “Noooooo,” the sound is drawn out and she climbs fully into my lap. I’m essentially humanoid, there are just frequent whispers of Other about me. My shadows move and, if you aren’t paying attention, you might think you saw eight limbs instead of four. You wouldn’t be wrong, precisely, or right. But I have a lap she can sit on, and that’s apparently enough for her. 

“This is supposed to be an abduction, you know,” I laugh, pulling her close against my chest and kissing the top of her head, “Bad little girls get taken away and punished by monsters.” 

She nods, her fingers find their way up to my mouth. She pushes past my lips to feel my fangs. “So take me. I’d rather be with you.” 

I nod and rise, pulling my shadowy cloak around her. “Your parents will be glad to be rid of you.” This is part of the common script, though it’s usually delivered with a harder edge. Speaking around exploring, little fingers is necessarily softer, though we are fortunate that my voice doesn’t necessarily come from my mouth. 

She presses her face into my neck and smiles, “Glad to be rid of them.” 

It’s rare to see a child so unapologetic, I don’t recall hearing of a case quite like this, but I suppose it does fit her. I’ve had her file for a few days, enough to study up and get everything prepared. A child and their monster will always be a good fit, and in this case, it appears opposites attract. I’m reserved and apologetic; she’s bold. She’s friendly; I’m shy. This will be interesting. 

Parents try to frighten their children into good behavior, and for those motivated to stay with their families, I suppose the threat works. “A monster will come take you away...” it’s often left at that, sometimes a “to punish you” tacked on for good measure. Our motivation is left out of the story, of course. And we take children rarely enough that plenty of people believe it’s just a myth. But when we do take the children, it is always the truly “bad” ones. Bad here could mean incorrigible, in some ways, but it’s also more expansive. A true black sheep of the family, one that wouldn’t be accepted. Someone destined to be a throwaway kid. 

She feels warm and heavy in my arms, more real than the landscape we quickly leave behind. I’ve stepped out of the window, onto a tree branch, then a power line, and now we’re exiting the city. The journey is mostly for her visual benefit, she’ll remember being carried away, on a long trip, and she’ll think of her parents as being very, very far away. Her hands have found their way to my hair now and she’s got a tress wrapped around her palm, which she’s holding to her mouth. I suppose I’ll have to wash the saliva out of my hair later, but it will hardly be the last of her bodily fluids that she’ll get on me. 

I reach out with my mind and see if I can feel hers. She must already be using our connection, she seemed able to instantly discern my intentions, but I don’t know that she’s cognizant of it. I think warmth to her, a desire to hold her in my arms, to snuggle to sleep with her, to make her smile, to make her feel good. I let these images cloud my vision with the intensity I hold them in my mind, and after a few seconds, her face lights up and turns to meet mine. 

“You love me!” another characteristically bold assertion and quite emphatically true. She smiles and I feel the reciprocity flowing back to me. Trust and desire, intertwined. She imagines my hands on her, my tongue, and I feel her begin to throb with anticipation. 

“I do,” I agree, stepping to the side into a shadow, then out the other side, into my realm. This place is less defined, our intentions shape what exists here, but there are many monsters, so it often shifts around. Right now, there’s a purple sunset with pink clouds, and cobblestone streets that sound just right under my high heels. 

“I love you too,” she tells me, and my heart soars. She’s perfect. 

I walk briskly down the street, to my house, today featured as a large brick structure with sagging window frames, and climbing roses beside the door. The front goes up, including floors I don’t have and am relatively certain don’t exist, but I guess I wouldn’t have necessarily noticed if someone had put their house on top of mine. 

“Welcome home,” I pull her inside and lock the door behind us. The chandelier in the foyer lights itself, and the plush rug unfurls from around my feet. It’s a needless aesthetic touch, but I like to feel the house welcome me. 

I place her on the carpet and pat her hair, “Feel free to explore. Also, in case you’d like to call me something, my name is Kiyo.” A late introduction, but it wasn’t all that important. 

“Miu,” she points at her face, then wanders off to look around the house. Nothing here can happen without my knowledge, so there’s no need to hover; I step into my study to fill out her abduction paperwork. 

Simple, without incident, routine, there are several dozen more checkboxes than there need to be to tell such a mundane story. No parent sightings, either of them or by them, no issues to speak of. The only idea of any note at all is that our connection seemed instantaneous and she is a bit out of the bell curve for boldness and willingness to leave, perhaps more than indicated by the file. 

As I sign the report, I feel waves of pleasure radiating from the bedroom. It seems Miu has discovered the toys and gotten a bit of a headstart on using them. Precious, adventurous child. She’s given me the perfect pretense for our little scene. She’ll be delighted. 

I ooze through the halls and across the bedroom, and then pull up to my full height to tower over her in the bed. Her panties are bunched around her knees and her nightgown is piled on top of her stomach. She has a pink vibrator squished against her clit and the blush traveling down from her cheeks matches it well. What a glorious picture.

“Getting started without me, dear?” I leer down, spreading my mouth inhumanly wide to show off gleaming fangs, “Do you really think that’s appropriate?” 

Her eyes widen and she shrieks in laughter. I can feel her excitement bumping up against mine, and it’s taken a decidedly masochistic turn. Her fear is delightful. 

“Now, now, good little girls don’t touch their pussies, do they?” I reach down and put my hand over hers, clicking the button on the end of the vibrator so that it gets stronger, “I know you know better than this. You’re such a bad girl that a monster had to come take you away, and now, the very first thing you do in my house is shove your hands down your panties.” 

I push the vibrator more firmly against her tiny clit and lean down over her, wrapping myself around her, “What a naughty little girl,” I edge a tendril under her nightgown and rip the front open so that the rags just hang over her arms and her chest is bared to me. “You’ll be punished for this too, darling.” 

She squeaks and wriggles under my touch. Her stomach tightens as she twists her hips slightly to grind her pussy against the vibrator at a better angle. 

“Someone’s got a greedy little cunt, don’t they? It’s not enough to be feeling this?” my voice is heavy with threat, there’s a clear correct answer for the pretense, and a clear correct honest answer as well. I know what my girl wants. 

“No!” her voice is defiant and she grabs my other hand, shoving my fingers down toward her entrance. “More!” 

I oblige, plunging my index finger into her tight, wet heat. She’s so small, just that penetration is an extremely close fit, and I tease the tip of my fingernail against the upper wall. “Alright, you’ll get what you ask for, my precious girl, but do remember that you wanted it, hm? You may find it a trifle overwhelming.” 

She moans loudly, tossing her head back and forth and flexing her hands against the bed. Her grip on the vibrator is long forgotten, but I hold it easily in place. Her vulva is swollen with the increased blood flow and it’s a beautiful sight. Her clitoris is engorged enough to be pushing past the hood and it’s shiny from the blood under the tissue. A perfect, pearlescent bundle of nerves that slips past the vibrator when I push it too firmly against her. I turn the toy up again and she nearly screams. Despite the fact that her sin of sorts is being a dirty little girl, she hasn’t had access to this intensity before. Her interest is what summoned me, but I still get to guide her through some firsts. 

Her labia are slightly thick around my finger and extraordinarily pink, the blush spreads out to her thighs. I can’t see inside, my sight is relatively confined to my eyes, but the clear fluid gushing out around it gives me a clear picture of what she’s feeling. I’m grateful for my powers, else I’d have to ignore the throbbing between my legs. 

Physical reality means little to me, as far as conservation of matter is concerned, and I need to experience every bit of her pleasure here. I will momentarily. I press the toy into her and arch my finger up quickly; I’m rewarded with her first orgasm, a soft cry and a few muscle contractions, followed by immediate tears of overstimulation.

“Alright, darling, this is about to get far more intense,” I warn her, tossing the vibrator to the side on the bed, “You may feel free to scream and struggle as much as you like. Bad girls deserve their punishments, but it would be a bit excessively monstrous to confine your expression, hm?” 

I contort on top of her, flicking my tongue down onto her pussy. I slide it between her lips, savoring the fresh, metallic taste of her cum. I encircle her tiny clit, brushing both sides with the ends of my forked tongue, before sliding the whole tip right over the front. Her sobbing shudders are intoxicating. I bend my neck to seal my mouth over it, sucking the structure past my lips and against my pointed fangs. I sharpen my teeth to meet her soft, supple flesh and taste a tiny drop of blood against my tongue. It mixes well with the other fluids and her harsh scream joins the symphony. 

Keeping my mouth on her, I withdraw my finger and wrap an arm of sorts around her hips. I guide her down against me, vanishing my clothes in time to pull her vagina to meet my erect cock. It’s too big, obviously so, but that doesn’t need to matter here. A combination of compressing my anatomy and stretching hers beyond the earthly limit suffices and I shove myself inside her. Her screams are consistent now, keening and wild, the tone is ragged and I expect I’ll have to heal her throat as well as her other holes. 

She’s too tight around me and it aches to be inside her, but it’s nothing compared to the stretching she’s experiencing. I can feel that too, in a way, and I know it’s perfect. We belong joined like this, delirious in each other’s ecstatic sexual agony. 

My other hand swipes some blood and cum from what’s gushing from her cunt, then pushes two fingers against her other hole. This penetration is too big as well, and the tearing makes a harsh ripping sound. She clenches around my penis in response and I scream, myself. She has very little mental space to feel much but overwhelmed, but she does take a bit of pleasure in making me react too. I pump my fingers in and out of her in an alternating rhythm to my cock and wrap her closer in my shadows. Her bones creak under me; in my mind, I see them edging further apart. 

“Don’t worry,” I think to her, “I can put you back together again. It’ll be like this never happened. You can never get used to these sessions, darling.” 

My shadowy tendrils flood over her, rubbing over all of her skin, focusing on squeezing her nipples, wrapping around her throat, and pushing into her mouth. Another orgasm rocks her body, forcing cum and blood out from around my dick. She trembles in my arms, gagging and drooling over the shadows. Her mind is pure pleasure and pain mingling, it’s wondrous to feel with mine. 

I crush her tighter against me, driving my cock in more fully. She’s too small for this, her cervix is pushed too high up and her pelvic floor muscles start to rip. Her pelvic sutures threaten to split and orgasms become too close together to count. She’s screaming with as much breath as she can get into her lungs, but the grip confines that as well. She’ll lose consciousness soon, if I don’t stop. 

I turn my eyes up to her face, digging my fangs into her clitoris again, this time bisecting it. The tissue flaps spread in my mouth and blood pours down my throat. Her mouth is twisted in a shocked scream, her eyes are glazing over and dripping tears down into her hair. Her hands spasm and grasp at my hair in turn. 

Her pain and fading awareness are too much for me and I pump into her in a frenzy. She gasps as I spill my cum into her and her vision goes black. A perfect ending to our first “punishment.” I withdraw, shrinking back into a more organized shape and wave a hand over her. The bones knit back together easily, her misshapen, torn muscles take a little more focus to fix, but it works without complication. Nerves and skin are surface and relatively simple, if requiring precision, and it’s mere moments before she’s healthy and whole, but lying in a spreading puddle of mixed blood and sexual fluids. Mine and hers mingle as they leak out of her and I can’t resist trailing my fingers down into the mess between her legs. 

She blinks awake, smiling lightly. She’s comfortable, satisfied, having been properly stimulated for the first time in her life. Someone could look at the damage here and think I’d ruined her, but she needed this- the only reason I’d do this to her is because she wanted it; she was “ruined” already, before I ever entered the picture. 

“I love you,” I curl around her, cuddling her close to match her heartbeat to mine. I feel her response, pure warmth, bliss, and trust. She loves me too.


End file.
